gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
The Ocelot Jackal is a four-door, saloon/sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car has a short, compact profile and has an appearance similar to a Maserati Quattroporte, Renault Samsung SM7 (second generation) and 2014 Volvo S60, especially the front fascia. It is somewhat similar to a more compact version of the 2011 Jaguar XFR, but its profile is much more compact with a higher bonnet/hood profile, different rear lights, fascia, and side air intakes (which are mostly similar to a Maserati, which the other Ocelot model is based on). Some of the design has taken some cues from the Tesla Model S. The rear takes most of its design influence from the Opel Insignia (a.k.a. Buick Regal in the USA) and second generation Saab 9-5, featuring a chrome strip connected to stylized C-shaped rear light units. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The overall performance of the Jackal makes it an excellent choice for a getaway vehicle. The engine sounds to be a low-revving V10, and propels the nearly-four thousand pound Jackal off the line quickly, making for an impressive 0-60 time. It corners surprisingly well for such a big sedan, making the Jackal a rather fun and exciting vehicle to drive, and acceleration and braking is very good as well, and ABS is standard across the lineup, although under stress it does have a tendency to lock the front brakes up. The Jackal is also well-built, meaning it can take a number of hits before being disabled. Top speed is acceptable, but nothing spectacular. GTA V Overview V8 |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Jackal_2.jpg|The Jackal on Rockstar Social Club. Jackal_(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view. Jackal (Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view. Notable Owners *El Estupido owns a red Jackal in Time to Get Away. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The car is relatively common in Los Santos, appearing mostly in the high-end districts such as Rockford Hills, Richman, Vinewood, and Vespucci Beach. *The car appears in The Long Stretch mission, which serves as a getaway car for Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Quite common in GTA Online, can be found in Los Santos. *Can be found driving around the Paleto Bay area. *Can be bought for $60,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after the Heists Update. Trivia *The default radio station of the Jackal is: **''GTA V'': FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *In Grand Theft Auto Online the Jackal sells for $6,000 at Los Santos Customs. When fully modified, it can only sell for $93,750. *The car's name comes from the name of a wild dog, but it could also be inspired by the unnamed British assassin "Jackal", from Frederick Forsyth's 1971 novel "The Day of the Jackal", and its 1973 movie adaption. *The Jackal is considered a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. *The fact that both the make and model of the car are named after animals is likely a parody of the prevalence of animal-named makes and models throughout the automotive industry. *When the Jackal is viewed from at least one car length behind, the right taillight appears to be broken even if the car hasn't been in an accident. However, if the player gets closer to it, the taillight will appear as normal. This might be a texture glitch. *There's a real life vehicle named Jackal, although it is a combat vehicle rather than a Sedan. Navigation de:Jackal (V) es:Jackal pl:Jackal pt:Jackal Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class